That One Thing
by Aika Hanami
Summary: Akita Rin doesn't know what to do anymore. The rapidly growing feelings towards her best guy friend seems to be swallowing her whole. When she finds out that he likes her through an unintentional prank, her beauty sleeps are now disturbed for like... Ever! But remember, not everything is true, and bringing your hopes up could ruin everything.
1. That One Christmas Wish

**Hey Minna!**

**This is my first fanfic (I think) and I hope you would correct me if I'm wrong. My goal is to become a better writer as time goes on.**

**I plan on making this story short, and it's based on a true story.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I got in the passenger's seat of the car and slammed the door. Who the hell goes Christmas shopping on December 23!? Well, apparently some people do, including my own mother… Procrastinators… I buckled my seat belt and leaned back once my mom entered the driver's seat. I honestly didn't want to go with her, but it's better than staying home all day with a little turd of a brother, Nero. And besides, I wasn't as happy once the winter break started…

My name is Akita Rin, and I'm just your average first year student of high school. I have honey blonde hair like my father's, and his ocean blue eyes too. You also might think of this as weird, but I like to wear a white bow on top of my head. I know what you're thinking, Rin! You're 15 years old!? But that's just me and my signature. If I ever get lost in a crowd, someone I know will come to my rescue all because of this bow.

Mother started up the car, "Ready to go Rinny?" Seriously!? Couldn't people stop with the nicknames already!? "Yes Mom," I said rolling down the windows. Don't you just love the feeling of wind blowing into your face? The wind caused my shoulder length hair to scratch it… I take that back… I rolled up the window, there's always a pro and con to everything...

I sighed once I finally spotted the traffic. Damn… Why can't people do their Christmas shopping early? I turned on the radio, and the song Confession Rehearsal by Megpoid Gumi was on. Once we were finally caught up in the traffic, my mom turned to ask me, "Honey, what do you really want for Christmas?" Ugh! Here we go again. No one except my girl best friend, Hatsune Miku, knows what I really want. "I told you mom, I want a new phone," which was second on my Christmas list. Why do I want a new phone? Well…

* * *

My group and I posed as our last song ended. The crowd was cheering us on as we walked off the stage. It was our last year in middle school, and Junior Vocaloid Club was performing for the high school's graduation ceremony. Everyone seemed tired, even my friends never bothered to sit right next to me, because they passed out right on the spot. It wasn't that tiring, was it?

I pulled out my phone seeing as there was nothing to do. It was a crappy phone, but it would do. Its case was a light orange with little oranges scattered everywhere, and its home screen consists of pictures of all my friends in a collage. I smiled, I made memories with this sucky phone anyway. Someone from behind pushed me, "Hey!" Then someone in front of me did the same, "Watch it!" It wasn't until people from all sides were shoving me around, that I realized that the ceremony was over, and now parents want to congratulate their children.

Shit… I tried to weave my way pass these tall people until I felt something getting knocked out of my hand. No! I watched as my precious phone was being kicked around by people of all foot sizes. Why is God doing this to me!? I heard a snap, and found my phone… In fucking two pieces… Mother is gonna be really pissed knowing that she's a phone addict...

* * *

Yes, it was a very tragic story… "Well," Mom snapped me out of my thoughts, "You just have to wish for your Christmas wish to come true." Even though she wore a smile on her face, I couldn't help but feel empty. I smiled back, it was a fake smile, but she wouldn't notice. I looked out the window as soon as I felt the fucking tears starting. I shouldn't be crying! I'm the Akita Rin! But still…

My mother laughed, "Darling, just pray as hard as you can." It hurt, my own mother doesn't see the pain I'm going through. I finally knew why I was upset now, it was because I did pray hard this year, and last year too, for that one stupid Christmas wish that was on the top of my list. I grabbed an opal stone from my short's pocket that was similar to the one I gave him as one of his Christmas presents this year… I smiled, wiping the tears that would almost fall.

The song changed to Childhood Blues from the same artist as the previous song while my mom was trying to find an empty parking slot. Again, these procrastinators… During that time, I couldn't help but think as I stared at the opal… "Whenever you see a rainbow on it, think about me, okay?" And I did, only it was me seeing the rainbow on this stone.

* * *

I headed to the library to meet up with him like every school morning. Today was just an ordinary day, with the slight smell of rain that fell only hours ago. Everytime I see him waiting, he says I always have that skip in my step, and that I always have that idiotic smile plastered on my face. He doesn't know about how I feel though… Or does he?

"Hi," I said in a happy tone. It's always like this, and I couldn't say that I didn't like it. Today was going to be a bit different though, I had plans to drag him around while I give presents to all my other friends. And so I did, there was no playful teasing in the quiet library this morning, but only the exhaustion of chasing my other friends around the school. "There," I said while catching my breath, "done."

I glanced over to him, he was in the same position as me. He's just as handsome even when he's trying to catch his breath. I noticed that he hadn't said anything the whole time, so I guess now is the perfect chance. I took out that one last box that was in my bag, "Here." I handed him the perfectly wrapped box that I put all my love into.

I watched as his face lit up, and I swear that he has an idiotic smile too. "Wow," he said while taking the present, "thanks a lot Rinny." Stop calling me that! "And here," I held my hand out, waiting for him to take the opal stone. "What's this?" he asked. I just smiled, "I have one too," I said while showing him the look alike, "If you expose it to sunlight, you could see a rainbow." I gave him an example, "Whenever you see a rainbow on it, think about me, okay?"

He smiled. I smiled. "I guess today wouldn't be another boring one," I thought as he grabbed the stone.

* * *

"Rin… Rin!"

I looked up from the stone, "Yea?" Mom was already out of the car, ready to lock it. Oh… I never noticed we parked… I got out of the car and closed the door, "Rin, are you okay?" my mom asked with concern. I just smiled and nodded. She locked the car, and walked in the crowded mall. Geez… I've never seen a lot of people here before… Stupid procrastinators…

I don't want to explain how our shopping trip went. For one, it was crazy! What is this!? Black Friday!? And I'm not really into shopping either… Unless it was for me. It wasn't until my mom and I passed by a certain store, the place where I got him his first Christmas present, that I had another trip through time…

* * *

"Dammit Rin!" Miku complained trying to push me towards him. Pft, sorry Miku-Chan, but I'm staying right here! In my arms was a perfectly wrapped box, "But I'm scared to give it to him, Miku-Chan! What if he thinks I'm weird? He would hate me!" She stopped and looked at me in the eyes, "You never know until you try, Rinny Dear. And besides, you are weird." She's right, I'd lie if I say I didn't stalk him.

She continued to push me, telling me that I have to give the Christmas present to him myself, not her. Then Kaito, his best friend, came along and snatched the gift away. "Hey!" Miku and I yelled. Damn that BaKaito! What he did next was throw it on his face, "From your secret admirer!" and walked away. The victim held his face while staring at the box and shrugged, trying to catch up with that ice cream freak… That damn BaKaito!

* * *

Although it seems funny, it was actually pretty embarrassing. We were inside the Junior Vocaloid Club room at that time, and that club was how I got to know him and Miku… That was last year, and everyone, including him, knew that I had a crush on him… It was just so embarrassing! After that, people thought I got over him, and I thought so too, until we started to hang out more and become best friends.

Is it weird to say that I might accidentally fall in love with my best friend? I sighed, he just doesn't like me in that way, so I shouldn't. My mom's whistling ringtone brought me back to reality.

"Hello?"

"Neru! Where are you!? And where's Rin!?"

"I thought I already told you Rinto, Rin and I are shopping."

Shouting was heard in the background.

"Do you at least know where Nero's controller went?"

More shouting...

"I should be asking you that, Honey…"

"Well, you guys should come home soon then."

"Alright."

My mom hung up her phone, "Well, I guess your father needs us to save him again." I smiled as she smiled too…

So in the end, I did pray hard for my Christmas wish, but it would never come true… Stupid wish ruining my favorite holiday… There was a heavy feeling in my chest as we got in the car. In the end, he loves me as a friend... I could never have the full heart of my best friend, Kagamine Len.

* * *

**Lol, am I doing something useful with my life?**

**Please review ;D**


	2. That One Prank

It was a lazy morning. I sat on my desk chair, playing an online game called _Lucent Heart_. It's actually pretty good, but it's also for desperate people. I told Miku to try it, but she's not into those kinds of stuff, and you have to download it, which takes forever! Still, it's a good game, just murdering plants and monsters.

My eyes were getting a little tired of staring at the screen, so I logged off and sat on my bed with my legs crossed. Today was Christmas Eve, and I was alone… Excluding Nero… I examined my room, since there was nothing to do. I painted my walls orange, because it's my favorite color, and my bed sheets were the same. Not everything was orange though, my desk was dark brown, and my wooden floor was light brown. The night stand on the left side of my bed was a marble color, and my bookshelf was black. The only thing white in here is the ceiling. I hugged my orange fruit plushie, "What to do?"

I decided to go to the kitchen and grab an orange yogurt. I passed by Nero's room, and saw the little brat playing _GTA_, "Nero, want me to cook you anything?" He looked up from the game for a slight second, "No thanks Onee-Chan." I stayed for 10 minutes, watching him play. Right now, he was running over people with a car for fun. I may get annoyed by him at times, but we're family, and I have to love him. Nero was only 2 years younger than me, and looked more like our mom. The only thing that we have in common is our personalities, and it's not pretty having 2 stubborn children.

I left his room to get the yogurt, but something caught my eye in my parents' open room. Heh, Mom forgot her phone, and that was rare. I grabbed it, and after eating the yogurt, headed back to my room. I sat on the bed like the previous position, and unlocked the phone. There wasn't much games in it, since mother only uses it to talk to her friends.

Now that I think about it, I kind of missed texting my friends. I decided to text Miku, but… I can't remember her number. The only one I remember is… Shota Boy himself. His number was easy to remember, probably because I forced myself to remember it last year when I was stalking him. "Now how should I greet him?" I said to myself.

_I ship Gumi and Gumiya really hard!_

Yea, I know. I'm weird, but I'm awesome. It only took him a minute to reply.

_Sorry, you've got the wrong number._

I giggled to myself, typical Len. I was going to reply by calling him Kagamine-San, but my thumbs did something else.

_But don't you want to talk to a stranger like me, Mr. Kagamine?_

_No… My Queen!_

_What Queen, Mr. Kagamine?_

Hm, I guess I'll stay a stranger for a little bit longer, because it seems fun. When he meant "My Queen," he was referring to something we came up with while our friendship was still building. Apparently, he's my loyal servant.

_I'm going to ignore you now._

_No wait! I'm lonely D:_

_Are you a boy or girl?_

_A girl, Mr. Kagamine._

_What's your name?_

Name… What is my name? Ah!

_Jasmine, I'm an American transfer student._

Now that should explain why I called him Mr. Kagamine instead of Kagamine-San.

_You don't sound familiar._

_You've probably never seen me before, because I'm a second year student, but I've seen you with your girlfriend a lot of times, and you guys look so cute together!_

Ever since we kept hanging out, people have asked us if we're dating, but our answer is always the same.

_She's not my girlfriend._

See?

_How did you get my number?_

Crap, how did I?

_My friend is in one of your classes, and she asked your girlfriend if she could have your number just incase she needed help on assignments, and I just happened to be there. _

_Again, she is not my girlfriend… Does everyone know my number?_

_I don't know, but aren't you guys always together?_

_Don't you have someone you hang out with, but people keep getting the wrong idea and it forces you into something different? We're just close friends._

Wait… Could this be my chance to finally understand?

_Mr. Kagamine, think about it, what if she likes you?_

_I already planned that, I'm just waiting for the right moment._

What is that suppose to mean!?

_So you think she likes you?_

_Describe your appearance._

Why Len!? Why do you always change the subject!? I should just play along though, I'm a different person after all.

_I have black hair that reaches to the middle of my back, and brown eyes. I am also 5'2._

_Well I think you already know what I look like. So do you hang out by the library at school? _

_No, I like to stay in classes with my friends._

_Are you a nerd? Don't take that the wrong way._

Len, you're a butthole.

_I think I am :(_

_Okay._

Don't you hate it when people just say one word?

_I don't know if I should be asking this, but do you know how to get a guy to like me?_

_Anoo…_

_How did you get Rin to like you?_

_I don't know, just be yourself._

_Does Rin like you because you were yourself?_

_If the guy likes you, then they would act as if the girl is smarter and become a puppy._

_Don't you do that to Rin, Mr. Kagamine?_

_I don't know what you're talking about._

_So you do like her!?_

_Sush! If I tell you, will you shut it!?_

_Of course :D_

Could this really be happening to me? After waiting for so damn long…

_Yes, I do like her._

_Ah! I knew it!_

God, what is happening!? I love you so much right now!

_Tell me why you like her! Just ask her out already!?_

_I can't!_

_Why not!?_

_I just can't!_

No one said anything after that…

* * *

I lay on the couch. Since it was Christmas Eve, we're having our annual party, and I wasn't joking about being alone. Here, no one tries to talk to me, sad right? Well, some people just want it that way. So here I am, thinking about what he said.

I am happy, of course, I even showed Miku. She screamed in my ear, telling me that it was meant to be. Even so, I don't feel right. I made her promise not to tell anyone, because there is more that I want to find out as Jasmine. It's just… What if everything he said to her was a lie to get her to shut up?

* * *

**Alright, so Lucent Heart is actually a real game. Everything I said about it is true. The only thing I left out about it was the fact that you could find your _soul mate_ there. So just try it :D**


	3. That One Dream

Once the party ended, I was really eager to go to bed. I know, it's almost Christmas Day, but I don't feel as excited as last year. I changed my clothes into comfortable ones, and washed myself up before I sleep. As I lay on my bed, I still couldn't help but wonder… Everything is just so stupid! My attempt to clear my mind somewhat worked, as the feeling of sleep was taking over, making my eyelids feel heavy.

* * *

_It was a normal sunny day at the high school, except for the fact that students everywhere had some type of magical ability. The usual routine of me meeting up with Len at the library was the same, until the bells around the school rang non-stop. "Attention all students! The monsters from outside the city has attacked the middle school! Even though this is a safety violation, I want all students to report there and keep the middle schoolers safe! I trust you! Now go!" the principal said through the PA. Is he crazy!? I thought we were still counted as children! We could possibly die! The sound of someone running past me stopped my inner complaints. _

"_Come on, Rin!" Len shouted as he exited the library. "Oh, Len. Always thinking about others' well being," I thought. Wait… That baka left without me! I ran out of the library to try and catch up with him. It was hard to see, because millions of students were heading to the middle school. I sighed, "I guess I'm going to have to find him there."_

_Students with better agility were jumping from building to building like me. Others who couldn't had to run there… I just really hope that Len was okay… The powers that he has was the opposite of mine. Believe it or not, that Shota can actually control fire, one of the very powerful abilities a mage could have. As for me, I can control water. People like us with elemental powers would be called Stoicheion Mages. _

_Once I got there, I noticed that everyone was already engaged in battle. Most of the middle schoolers were even fighting back… Where the heck is that Banana Head!? I ran around the school, not caring to help anyone out until I find him. "Rin!" someone called out. I looked around, finding Miku at the courtyard fighting a skeleton pirate while waving at my direction. _

_I ran towards her, "What's up Miku?" I concentrated on the water fountain nearby, and water came gushing out. I flicked my wrist towards the skeleton and watched as it washed away into a pile of bones. "Nothing much, but where's Len? Aren't you lovebirds always together?" Miku said as more skeleton pirates came at us. I groaned, "We aren't lovebirds!" _

_Miku had the power to control plants near by. People like her would be called Afthonia Mages. We fought off the skeletons side by side, and there was only a few left until Kaito came. "Hey ladies," Kaito said with an idiotic grin, "need any help?" He took down the rest by shoving an invisible force towards the skeletons. "Not really," I said under my breath._

_Miku blushed when Kaito smiled at her. I swear, that girl has a crush on that ice cream freak, she's just too dense to realize her own feelings. Kaito was an Afthonia Mage too, having the power to move objects around with his mind. "By the way," Kaito started, "I saw Len up at the second floor." I just stared at him for a long period of time, "And why are you telling me this?"_

_He looked at me confused, "I thought you would be looking for him, Rin-Chan?" I gave up, and decided that it was time to look for him. _

"_Alright, thanks Kaito."_

"_And congratulations on becoming his girlfriend!"_

"_Shut it! I was never his girlfriend!"_

_I took off into a run, trying to remember where the stairs of this school were. On the way, I ran into a scary looking clown… A clown, what harm could it do? The clown suddenly took out a machete, and swiftly tried to cut off my head. I take everything back, as I felt something warm drip from my right cheek. I wiped it off with the sleeve of my school uniform, staining it, "Oh, it's on this time."_

_I saw a restroom nearby, and concentrated for any water source inside. Not long after, water came out forming the shape of a sword. "And what good could water do?" the clown said mockingly. My eyes formed a deadly look, "You'll see." I charged at the clown, me not being the defensive type. _

_I aimed for his heart, but he blocked it with the side of his machete and pushed me back. I stumbled a little, making the clown laugh at the action, "I may have underestimated your sword, but I actually overestimated you." I may have the power to control water, but I have the temper of fire. "No one underestimates me!" I shouted as I swung the sword. Ever since I was little, everyone underestimated me because I was small, but I promise that I am more than you think. _

_The clown was surprised at my sudden outburst as he tried to match my strength. Sadly, that wasn't enough… I was weak compared to him, and I realized this when he stabbed my stomach. "Pathetic," the clown spat while he watched me fall to the ground. I felt done for… Wait, where's Len? I got up with all the strength I had left._

"_Just die already bitch!" the clown charged at me this time. I got into a fighting stance, and decided that it was time to be defensive. I held my sword as I calculated his every move. This is something Len would do. When he was close enough, I ducked and kicked his legs, a very basic move. _

_When he fell to the floor, I plunged my sword through his heart, and let it vanish when I saw blood mixing with it. "You just made the biggest mistake," the clown said with venom in his voice. He took out a silver box containing a red button, and with his last breath he used his thumb to press on it. I heard explosions, and as crazy as it is, I ran towards it. Why was I being stupid!? I should have just kicked it away!_

_The ceiling fell in front of me, and when the smoke cleared, I saw a boy and a girl on top of the ruble… Dead… Crap! This can't be happening! I ran faster this time, trying my best to find the stairs to the second floor. I finally saw the stairs, but stopped when I noticed a bunch of people coming down. Len! Where's Len!? I spotted Gakupo-Senpai directing the students to a safer place._

"_Gakupo-Senpai!"_

"_Rin!?"_

"_Tell me, have you seen Len!?"_

_The older student was silent, and after receiving no answer, I ran up the stairs, shoving the other students out of the way. "Rin, wait! You can't go up there!" Gakupo-Senpai yelled, trying to stop me. I can't though, I need to find Len! I was going to reach the top, but someone was pulling me back down with the wave of other students._

"_No! Stop! I need to find him! I need to find Len! Where is he!? Answer me! Len!? Please!"_

"_Rin, calm down."_

"_I don't want to calm down!"_

"_Rin-"_

"_I won't calm down until I know he's safe, Luka!"_

_Megurine Luka. She's my second girl best friend after Miku. I haven't really spent much time with her lately, since she's always with her new boyfriend, Gakupo-Senpai, who was a third year student at the high school. I started to cry, which no one, not even Len, has seen me do. Luka was shocked, of course, but this is a serious situation where crying could also be involved._

"_Rin… Len is… He's not… He's not coming back..."_

"_What?"_

_Tears were also spilling out of Luka's eyes as she watched me sink to the floor. My tears that spilled suddenly became tears of anger as I punched the wall next to me. I didn't care if it was bleeding. I didn't care if it hurt._

"_That baka! He should have waited for me! Why was he so impatient to wait!? He wasn't suppose to die!"_

"_Rin, please stop."_

"_We were suppose to be together! We would have made a future! Only if… I never even got to tell him how much I feel!"_

_Cries were the only thing that was heard in the entire torn up school. Mine being the loudest out of all._

* * *

I woke up with my eyes wide open. I sat up quickly and felt my face… Tears… I even noticed my whole body was sweating, and it wasn't even comfortable. What's worse is that there was a creepy little brother sitting on my desk chair watching me. I stared at him, and he stared at me, until he broke up into laughs.

"Len! Len! Please don't die! We were suppose to make babies!"

"Shut up, Nero!"

I threw the pillow of sweat and tears at him. His laughing stopped after a while, and stood up, "Hurry up and get dressed, Nee-Chan. We're going to wait downstairs for you to open the presents." I watched him as he left the room, making sure he wasn't staying behind. Oh yea, it's Christmas day.

I got up to take a shower. I entered the bathroom and hung the towel. I started to stip, and looked at the mirror. My face was always ugly in the morning, and it was even uglier after that dream… Flat chested as always too… I got in the shower, and let the warm water wash away that bad dream.

Come to think of it, the dream was _kind of _based off of the game I keep playing. I guess I just played too much. I grabbed the tangerine scented soap and rubbed it all over my body, and applied the citrus scented shampoo and conditioner. After rinsing myself up, I got dressed into a plain orange t-shirt with a yellow flower on it and some denim shorts. Before I go down there, I mustn't forget to brush my teeth.

"Rin! You take 2 ever to get changed!" Nero exclaimed when I climbed down the stairs. Well it isn't my fault I was born a girl! 2 ever is a thing my brother uses as a half of forever, and I myself think that it's genius. I sat near the Christmas tree with my family, and my mother started to pass out the gifts.

Luka gave me her favorite set from _Bath &amp; Body_… Like last year… Gakupo-Senpai gave me… A 100 dollars in an envelope!? Man, I want Luka to stick with this man until he dies, he is rich af. Kaito, of course, got me a 20 dollar gift card to the ice cream shop at the mall. Miku… Oh I love Miku so much! She knew exactly what I wanted! A Gumi and Gumiya plushie! Ah!

The last gift from one of my friends was Len's. It was small, but don't the smaller things have more value? I opened it slowly, as if it could break if I opened it the wrong way. It was a box. I opened it, and inside was 3 white hair pins. One of them had a white rose on it. This… was the sweetest thing anyone could have gotten me. He knew that my bangs were always bothering me.

I smiled, I really do love him that much.

* * *

**Yea, so that dream was real, I just had to put a little more detail into it. The same goes for Rin's presents too. Sorry that I can't write action stuff either. And that game I was referring to was Lucent Heart. Again, you guys should check it out if you haven't :)**


	4. That One Friend

**I'm sorry if this chapter is boring! It may or may not be important to this story...**

* * *

"Rin!"

I groaned, what time was it anyway? I checked the alarm clock on top of the side table, it was only 10! I pulled my blanket over my head, I think there's still time to sleep. Heavy footsteps were heading towards my room, and my door was abruptly open. "Rinny! I need to go shopping today! After Christmas sales will only last up until 2!" Mom yelled.

I sat up, "Couldn't you just go by yourself? I have my own life too." I rubbed the sleep off of my eyes, trying to soak up the sun coming from my window which was next to my bed. I'm not a vampire, if that's what you all think, and there's no use on trying to go back to sleep since mother was trying to make me go shopping with her. "Come on, Rin," she said putting her hands on her hips, "We could even bring Miku-Chan along." At hearing her words, I perked up, "Okay!"

Why was I suddenly so excited? To tell you the truth, Dad doesn't like it when I go out with my friends, because the outside world was too dangerous for me. As if! I could destroy anyone's balls if they come near my friends and I! Back to reality, I grabbed my new phone, which I finally have, and texted Miku if she wanted to come along with us. Not long after, her reply was an okay.

Today was December 26, the day after Christmas. I got out of bed, and took a quick shower. It wasn't like me to do this, but I kept staring at my closet, deciding on what I should wear. I decided that I should wear a floral yellow shirt and a pleated orange skirt with a denim vest to top it off. Is it a weird combination?

I got another text from Miku, asking what time we would be heading out. I told her in and hour or so, and placed my phone down to finish getting ready. I brushed my teeth, and fixed my hair like how I usually had it, but with the hairpins that Len gave me of course. I looked at my reflection, and couldn't stop smiling. This is the first time Len gave me a present. I would wear this even after I die!

I grabbed my beige colored shoulder bag, and stuffed all the things I think I might need inside it. I headed downstairs for a quick breakfast, and once I finished the nutella sandwich, I put on my converses and headed out the door to wait in the car. Mom got in a few minutes later, and when she turned on the car, I turned on the radio. I do it everytime, music is just like another escape from reality. I stared out the window, watching things like houses and cars with occasional people pass by.

By the time we got to her house, she got in. "Miku-Chan, were you waiting outside this whole time?" I asked, turning my head towards the back seats. She smiled, "I thought I should at least tend to the leek garden while I wait." That leek lover, what shall I ever do with her? I turned my head back to the front. She wore a yellow tank top with a frilly pink skirt and a white cardigan. Her hair was in it's usual pigtails, and wore brown sandals with a matching handbag.

The whole ride to the mall consisted of conversations about anime and the occasional peaceful silence. When we got there, Mom and I went our separate ways, Miku-Chan being with me. It was always like this when my friends come along. We walked around for a bit, talking about anything that came to our minds, until something caught my eye. I walked up to it slowly, my surroundings turning into rainbows and unicorns.

"Miku… It's… It's… Ah! It's a Gumi and Gumiya collection figure! Ah! I must have it!"

"Rin-Chan! Look at this!"

"Oh great Kami-Sama! It's Black Rock Shooter!"

"Hey! It's a leek plushie!"

Miku and I were practically going crazy! Shoppers that passed by looked at us weirdly, trying to avoid us as much as they can. What!? We can't help it! It's our time to fangirl! We went inside the store, and bought one eighth of it. I know, we aren't the type of girls that shop for the latest fashion trends. We're the otaku fangirls that shop for anything that relates to anime.

We exited the store, our arms full of shopping bags that had everything anime in it. We walked around for a while, and hell, the bags were getting heavy! Miku suddenly stopped, "Rin…" she started, "I… Need food!" She dropped her bags and collapsed dramatically, as if she was dying. She even used a pretend knife to stab herself, and stuck out her tongue afterwards.

I laughed in the inside, trying to keep a serious face, seeing as the other shoppers were giving Miku strange looks. "Miku-Chan, get up already! I don't want to dig your grave! All we have to do is go to the food court," I said to her _corpse_ on the mall's floor. She sat up and smiled brightly as she started to pick up her bags. Miku is a beautiful girl, and to be honest with you, I even envy her at some points. We sat at one of the empty tables outside, the ones with umbrellas to keep us safe from the sun and bird waste, once we had our food.

"So," Miku said with her mouth full, "how are things going with Len?" I sighed, "It's only been a day, Miku." I grabbed a spoon full of fried rice and shoved it in my mouth, Miku doing the same with her miso soup. Another thing that we have in common is that we don't do well with table manners. "So how are things going with Kaito?" I asked with my mouth full. Miku did a spit take, and a bird on the ground just happened to get showered in it.

"Rin! We've been over this already! There is nothing going on between Kaito and I! Why would I even like him!? He's an idiot!" She screamed as her face turned a bright shade of red.

"Miku, my darling, it's obvious that you're crushing on BaKaito. To prove my point, whenever you're near him you blush, whenever he talks to you it looks like you're about to faint, whenever you see him you stare at him like how you stare at your leeks, and-"

"Okay! That's enough! Yes! I am crushing on him! There's no need to go into detail! What if he's also stalking us now!?"

I just laughed. Oh Miku, she's finally growing up. She always says that she could never like anybody, and if she did it would only be for a second. When we were done with our meals, and me teasing her, we walked around a little longer. There wasn't anything that caught our attention, so we entered a clothing store and looked around.

"Hey, Rin. I forgot to ask, but what are you getting for Lenny's birthday?" Miku asked while she looked through a rack of dresses. Oh, I forgot to mention that Len's birthday was tomorrow, the 27th of December. Most of our classmates think we have the same birthday, since we could pass off as twins, but we aren't, and didn't they already know I liked him before? People these days... My birthday is on September 16, and yes, I am older than him. If you think there's a problem with liking younger guys, not too young, then come and talk to me about it.

"Anoo, I still don't know what to get for him, and I don't want to give bananas since he probably has a whole stack of them."

"True. True."

We continued looking around the store, until Miku suddenly came up with one of her ideas. Oh no…

"RinRin!"

"What is it now?"

"I know what you should give Len for his birthday!"

"And that is?"

She whispered her idea in my ear, and my face made a tomato go to shame. What the heck, Miku!? For the love of oranges! She said that I should offer myself to Len, allowing him to do whatever he wants with me! There is no way I would do that! Except if you give me all the oranges in the world… Wait! No! It will never happen!

I gave her one of my famous Rin Punches, of course, but sadly it had no effect. No one can be affected by it… We stayed in the store for a few more minutes until Mom called, saying it was time to go. The ride home was quite, excluding the radio. Miku was invited to dinner earlier, so once we got to my place, we decided to kill time by watching _Clannad: The Movie_. Even though the ending seemed happy, I still felt sad and cried because… It was just happy!

Whenever an anime ends for good, don't you just feel that way? No? Then I guess it's only me… The dinner Dad made was great, as usual. What was annoying was that Nero couldn't stop staring at Miku… It would be cool having Miku as my sister in law, but… What am I even thinking!? She can't marry that retard! KaiMi forever!

Miku's feeling of discomfort was obvious as my little brother stared her down… Creep… Once we were done eating, I suggested that I walk Miku halfway home, since it was almost dark. We talked about things, until something surfaced in my mind.

"Hey… Miku?"

"Yea?"

"About that Len thing… Do you think everything he said were lies?"

"Rin Rin Rin, of course they aren't lies! Just accept that he likes you already!"

"Yea, but…"

Miku stared at me for a while. We were almost nearing the playground, where I would part ways with her. Once we got there, we stopped. I was about to give her a farewell and hug, until she spoke up.

"Rin… There is a possibility that he may not feel the same… And I'm sorry if what I'm saying hurts!"

Miku, it does.

"But I just want you to know that I'm here for you. Always and forever."

She smiled and held out her pinky, "I promise." I looked at her, obviously confused. Miku barely makes promises, let alone a pinky promise! But I guess if she's doing this, she really means this. I linked my pinky with hers. The sky was already in shades of purple and orange.

"Well, see you at school, Rin."

"Yea."

"Text you later!"

I watched her retreating form, her waist long pigtails swaying with every step, until I couldn't see her anymore. I sat down on one of the swings in the playground. It was already dark, but I didn't care. I looked up at the sky, I just don't want to go home right now. A few minutes passed, and I decided that it was time to go. I got up, breathing in the evening air, and walked home.

My mind was deep in thought…

_Miku… I am glad to have you as a friend_.

I smiled all the way home.

* * *

**Was it sweet? That promise was all made up...**

**Please review ;)**


	5. That One Mistake

**I know it's been awhile since I've updated, but guess what? My band is starting a marching band for the first time! Hello tenor sax and later flute until concert season C: I'm actually a bit nervous to switch, but better get used to it now because I want to be in the drum line junior year... Pretty sure you guys don't care about my life :/ And I've got something to say at the end of this chapter...**

* * *

Today is December 28, another boring day at the Akita's. Parents are at work, brother is playing _Minecraft_, and I'm still not allowed to go outside… Damn… Well, yesterday was the same. I had nothing to do, since _Lucent Heart_ was getting old. There was an exception of Len's birthday though.

He and his family just went to eat out… That's all. Why not do some partying, Len!? I mean, there's nothing wrong with spending time with your family on your birthday, but at least throw a party for your friends to celebrate with you. That's what I would do if I were him… Stupid boy. Then again, some people just prefer it that way.

I was in my room at the moment, working on Len's birthday present on the floor. I finally came to accept that Len liked me in that way, with the help of Miku, so I decided to put all my heart into it. Instead of buying something for him, why not make it. I smiled, while my hands did their work, my mind was thinking about what he said to Jasmine yesterday.

* * *

"_I'm so lucky! God just loves me today…" I thought to myself._

_It was December 27, and Mom forgot her phone. Again! I was lying on my parents' bed, her phone in my left hand. I stare up at the ceiling, thinking about questions to ask Len. Hm…_

Mr. Kagamine!

_I waited for 5 minutes, which was eternity for me. I couldn't wait any longer, and started sending random emojis._

What!? What is it!?

_Hm… I guess I got him annoyed… I only wanted his attention! Senpai, notice me! Wait… We're in the same grade... And he's younger than me… Nevermind…_

Mr. Kagamine! I need to ask you some questions!

… Like what?

About your love for Rin, of course ;D

_I waited for 5 minutes again… I was about to repeat the process of random emojis until he responded._

… Fine…

_Score!_

So tell me… What do you like about her?

_I waited, thinking that he'd give me a long explanation._

She gives me weird nicknames.

_I waited again for more… Nothing… Is he serious, is that it!?_

What else, Mr. Kagamine!?

_Why is he taking so long to respond!?_

She understands me.

_Our conversation was short, but knowing him I knew that was all he could say. I'd lie if I said I wasn't disappointed, but it made me believe a little more that he felt the same. I ended our conversation there._

"_He likes me! He likes me!" I said gaily while jumping on the bed._

"_Rin! Shut up!"_

_BUMP_

_Owie, my tooshie._

* * *

Children… This is life…

Once I was done with Len's present, I stuffed it into a mason jar and sealed it with a lid. I placed the finishing touch, and held it in the air to examine it. I then wrapped the jar with wrapping paper with the words "Happy Birthday!" all over it. Yes, everything shall be good. I got up and put it on my night stand. Now all I have to do is wait until I get back to school.

I walked over to my bed and laid there. Seriously, where is my life? I just smiled. I'm so excited for school, and that's the first time. Since there is nothing to do, maybe it's time to give Len my new phone number. I grabbed my phone that just happened to be there and texted him.

_Hey._

_Who is this now?_

_It's me, banana head._

_Rin?_

_No, Len._

_Is this your new phone number?_

_It is indeed, my friend. Finally got it for Christmas :D_

_Do you know a girl named Jasmine?_

_I think I've seen her around._

_It was you all this time, wasn't it?_

_What do you mean?_

What does this Shota mean?

_You were her all this time, weren't you?_

_Who?_

_Jasmine._

Oh shiz nits.

_No, what makes you think that?_

_I have a GPS I can track you with, and your number is a number off from the other one._

I thought about my mom's number, then thought about mine… Oh… And GPS!? What even!? Is he stalking me!? Then again… I did stalk him…

_Oh… Um… Sorry?_

I swear, that was the longest minute of my life.

_Rin, we'll talk once school starts again._

Fudge nugget.

* * *

**Sorry that it's shorter than usual! I mean, this was a few months ago -.- But guess what again! After he found out, he told me he liked me too! AH! But who cares because I know I wouldn't... Anyways, after this chapter the story wouldn't be based off of real life events so I could keep the story going. I was also thinking of making the sequel to this in Len's POV, so what do you guys think? **


End file.
